


Fifty Seven Seconds

by Jicklet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Mind Control, Seamista September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet
Summary: When Mermista and Scorpia show up to the final battle, Sea Hawk knows what he has to do.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Fifty Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seamista September prompt: Chipped

_“Why aren’t they shooting?”_

Sea Hawk didn’t have to look down to know the reason; it was a sound he knew down to his bones.

Water was flooding the canyon.

_They were here._

Electricity tore his nerves apart. It was all he could do to stare at the ground and try to remember how his body functioned. He gasped as he recovered, muscles still twitching, giving himself an additional few precious seconds to pretend he wasn’t about to see what he did when he looked up.

Sweet, supportive, always positive Scorpia. And his dearest Mermista, who had spent their last night together worrying about what would happen to them all if they failed. The two of them were going to tear them all to pieces, unless somebody did something.

This was it.

 _Square your shoulders, put a smile on your face. Remember, they can always hear it in your voice_.

“Perfuma!”

Perfuma's gaze snapped away from where Glimmer and Castaspella were holding back a tidal wave. “It's time?” she asked anxiously.

“Getting Mermista’s attention? It’s my time to _shine!”_ Cocky grin in place, he tapped the back of his neck. “I'll get you an opening.”

She nodded, clearly worried but resolute. “Be careful!”

Tossing her a wink, he got to his feet.

Here’s one thing he would never tell you: Sea Hawk was terrified.

He'd spent weeks since the Grotto lying awake, heartsick, wondering if Mermista was okay. If he'd ever see her again. And what might happen when he did.

Now here she was, and it was awful. He'd seen her annoyed, upset, even furious a few memorable times. That would have been one thing. But the emptiness of the rage she displayed now chilled him.

It wasn't her.

This wasn't the Mermista who might toss him overboard to prove a point, but would still make sure he was okay. This was her beloved magic in the hands of Prime, and he couldn't know what to expect.

She was powerful, his love. And he was just one quick-footed, roguishly handsome human person. It was entirely possible this wouldn't work, that his luck would finally run out in the worst way possible. That her own hands would be responsible, for…

But Perfuma was so sure the hosts were still there, just under the surface. He had to believe. Needed to.

If anyone could reach her, he could. He knew her, and loved her for it. And he knew she felt the same. Over the years they might’ve driven each other away on occasion, but never for long. From the very beginning he'd known: for him, she was it. The north to his compass. Whatever came, he'd be there for her. Whatever she needed.

And right now, she needed him to put on exactly the type of performance that irritated her the most.

_Eyes on me, dearest. Come back. Come back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> 57 seconds is the length of Sea Hawk's distraction, from when he steps onscreen to when Perfuma hits the chip.


End file.
